Economic losses due to overestimation of annual yields at solar power generation plant sites (e.g., concentrated solar power generation plant sites) is a significant concern for companies designing, planning and operating such plants. This overestimation of annual yields is normally based on radiation measurements obtained using traditional solar resource assessment instruments (e.g., pyrheliometers). While high-resolution long-term solar radiation measurements can give rise to better estimates of annual yields, they are expensive and labor intensive to obtain using current technology. Remote sensing methods are also incapable of measuring the angular distribution in the circumsolar region.